Nejimatii AlMasah My Evening Star
by jamey mack
Summary: Tomoeda is graced with a foreign exchange student...Sakura is promptly starryeyed...and Tomoyo feels that her heart may quietly move on...


Nejimii AlMasah – My Evening Star

Hey all, been awhile since I've written anything…and under a different name, no less!

Just stepping back into the ol' fanfiction world a bit.

All characters CLAMP-related are owned by themselves…Nejimah and all of her Moroccan goodness are owned by me!

"Now, before you all leave, let me remind those of you who've so graciously volunteered your homes for the student exchange program to check the bulletin board after class. Your student assignments will be posted, as well as the arrival times of your students' flights." Mr. Terada said, neatly shuffling a stack of papers on his desk. "And, Miss Daidouji, your student had to get an earlier flight in, so I contacted your mother, and she agreed to pick up the student at the airport. They should be arriving at your house shortly."

Sakura Kinomoto sighed gloomily, strewn out over her desktop, and poked her best friend, Tomoyo Daidouji. "You're so lucky, Tomoyo-chan. I wish I lived in a big house like you so I could host an exchange student too…"

Tomoyo snapped her pencils in their plastic case, and smiled reassuringly. "Don't worry, Sakura-chan, you know you can come over and see her any time you want. Besides…your house is cute!"

"Hah, cute…well, at least quieter, ever since onii-chan went to college." Sakura smiled wistfully.

"Oh dear, do you miss his teasing already?" Tomoyo prodded, giggling.

"Of course not!" Sakura exclaimed. "I was…used to it, I guess."

"Well, he still comes by on the weekends from what I've seen, so you shouldn't miss him too much."

"Yeah…" Sakura took a deep breath, standing up with her backpack on. "Ready to go?"

_She misses him…she just never seems to talk about him any more…but I can tell._ "Lead the way, Sakura-chan."

Stepping into the hallway, mostly devoid of students, Tomoyo scanned the posted list, finding her name.

"What's it say, what's it say?" Sakura chirped, bobbing her head over Tomoyo's shoulder.

"She's…her name is Nejimah alMasah, and she's from Morocco." Tomoyo concluded.

"Morocco? That's pretty far away, isn't it?" Sakura strained her memory, trying to remember back to her Geography class. It was another one she was having difficulty with.

"Yes, from the capital, Rabat. She'll be staying with me for…six weeks." Tomoyo frowned suddenly. "I hope the room I prepared for her is alright…coming from an Islamic background, I really didn't know how to furnish her room, or what kinds of clothing she would want."

Sakura gave her second cousin's shoulder a reassuring squeeze. "Don't worry so much! I saw the room, and I'm sure she'll love it! Actually, I'm kinda jealous…I'd kind of like it if you reorganized my room that way too."

Tomoyo considered her thoughtfully. "I don't know Sakura-chan…don't you think…"

"Oh! I'd, umm, pay you…of course!"

At this, Tomoyo giggled merrily. "Sakura-chan, I'd never dream of charging you for my services! I was just thinking how cute a new bedroom for Kero-chan would be in your closet, and I'm sure he'd appreciate it!"

"Ah, right, right…" Sakura sweat-dropped. "I really need to take the cards out more often…Shadow's been hiding my stuffed animals lately, just to get attention!"

"Aww, well, just remember they're like your children, Sakura-chan! They just want their mother to spend time with them." Tomoyo winked conspiratorially. "Besides, it'll be good practice for when you really are a…mother!"

Sakura stared at her for a moment, and blushed profusely once the implication hit her. "Tomoyo-chan! That's…that's, ah…won't happen for a long, long time!" She grabbed her friend's shoulders and hid her blushing face behind Tomoyo's back. "C'mon, let's go! Your guest will probably be at your house soon! You have to be there to greet her!"

"Ohohoho, Sakura-chan's so cute when she blushes!"

"Alright, keep moving, you!" Sakura urged, grinning in spite of herself. Syaoran's infrequent contacts did get to her sometimes, but her dark-haired best friend was always there to keep her spirits up. In a special way. "And speaking of mothers, yours must be thrilled to be having a guest!"

"Yes, Mother is thrilled in only the way she can be." Tomoyo reflected. "I'm sure she'll be ready to wait on Miss Nejimah hand and foot."

The sun was low in the autumn sky as the two approached the gates to the Daidouji estate. Tomoyo always rolled her eyes when Sakura called it an estate, but its size could afford no lesser term than just that. Sakura had also insisted on accompanying her to meet the new student.

Turning into the driveway, the girls saw Sonomi standing outside of a black limousine, grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"Sonomi-sama!" Sakura shouted gleefully. Sonomi instantly motioned for her to be quiet. Sakura stopped dead in her tracks, looking a little guilty. Very quietly, she tip-toed to the older woman, Tomoyo right behind her.

Suddenly, a person stood up on the other side of the limousine. Turning to Sonomi, she made a little bow, and said, in halting Japanese, "I am sorry, Miss Sonomi, but my religion dictates that I must pray towards the Holy City five times each day."

"Of course, dear, just as it dictates the clothing you are wearing now. I do hope, though, that we'll be able to get you to try our traditional school uniforms on once or twice!"

Tomoyo gently cleared her throat.

"Ah, how silly of me!" Sonomi tittered. "Tomoyo, Sakura, this is our new exchange student. Nejimah AlMasah."

The girl approached Tomoyo and Sakura slowly, gracefully, and whispered, "In my country, we say it 'Nejimah AlMasAh'…you…how do you say…stress the last vowel."

Nejimah blinked several times, while Tomoyo greeted her in the traditional Japanese way. Sakura merely marveled, though. Never had she seen someone…so…dark…dark like the night…and…beautiful.


End file.
